The design of gas turbine engine airfoils, such as turbine blades and vanes, is the subject of continuous improvement. Indeed, the design directly impacts cooling efficiency and the service life of the airfoil components. In hot environments, blade and vane material creep and oxidation is a perennial problem.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for new cooling schemes for internally cooled gas turbine engine airfoils.